Preguntas y respuestas
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: Pregúntale lo que quieras a los personajes de SP, habla con Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y el resto de personajes y pregúntales tus dudas más bizarras, oscuras y estúpidas. Las preguntas se dejan por PM o en las reviews, thanks :3


**¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí el fic de preguntas y respuestas que ya anuncié en mi anterior fic. Lamento la demora, dije que lo publicaría ayer pero surgieron algunos problemas. Para quien no lo viera, este es un fic en el que los personajes de SP responderán a todas vuestras preguntas, desde las más normales hasta las más bizarras (Algunas creedme que lo son xD) podéis dejarlas en las reviews o mandármelas por PM. Bueno y después de tanta explicación empezamos con las preguntas :D**

**...**

**-La primera pregunta es de un invitado y es para Damien, ¿desde cuando llevas enamorado de Pip y qué te enamoró de él?"**

**Damien: **¡¿Y a tí que carajos te importa?!

**Pip: **Damien me pidió para salir en mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños ^ ^ _(Sonríe sujetando a Damien por un brazo haciendo que este se sonroje)._

**-Otra pregunta de un invitado, Pip, ¿Damien ha sido tu primer amor... gay? (Hoy tenemos monotema en cuanto a parejas)**

**Pip: **No, antes de conocerle, cuando vivía en Inglaterra estuve saliendo con Estella Havisham, pero ella me dejó diciendo que era inútil que la quisiera porque ella no tiene corazón. _(Dice con expresión triste)._

**Damien: **¿Me puedes repetir su apellido? _(Dice mientras crea una bola de fuego en su mano)._

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos para Damien, ¿es cierto que cuando duermes abrazas un osito de peluche?**

**Damien: **…

**Satán: **¡Sí que lo hace, y lo llama Pip!

**Damien: **¡Joder, ¿podéis dejar de contestar cosas que no le importan a nadie?! _(Chilla ruborizándose mientras Satán y Pip se ríen)._

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, Stan ¿Crees que cuando seas adulto serás igual de imbécil que tu padre? **

**Stan: **Espero que no.

**Randy: **¡Stan, mira lo que le he comprado a un vagabundo! ¡Una tele por solo treinta dólares! _(Le enseña una pequeñísima tele rota)_

**Stan: **Agh... _(Suspira sujetándose el puente de la nariz)._

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, Kyle ¿qué se sintió al ser parte del HumancentIpad?**

**Kyle: **Prefiero no recordarlo :'(

**Cartman: **¡Fue el mejor momento de mi vida!

**Kyle: **¡Calla bola de grasa! ¡La pregunta era para mí!

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, ****Kenny ¿Cuándo fuiste princesa Japonesa algunos chicos se cogieron?**

**Kenny: **Claro que sí, Craig un par de veces, Stan una y Cartman se insinuó pero obviamente le rechacé.

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, Butters ¿tienes tendencias psicopáticas y una doble personalidad? **

**Butters: **Oh, hamburguesas... _(Dice frotándose los nudillos) _Nunca he tenido tendencias psicópatas, lo de la actuación de claqué fue solo un accidente, y tuve que hundir ese barco. ¡Los turistas iban a tomar mi isla!

Mis padres dicen que tengo más de una personalidad, inspector Butters, PIMP Butters, Profesor Caos...

**Caos (Voz interior de Butters): **Se refiere a mí marica incompetente.

**Butters: **Oh, él es solo mi lado malo, pero nunca le dejo tomar el control _(Dice con una sonrisa insegura)._

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, Wendy ¿Aun le tienes ganas al culón?**

**Wendy: **Si te refieres a darle una paliza ya me desquité cuando se rió del cáncer de mama, y en cuanto a si me gusta... ¡No tengo por qué contestar!

**Stan: **¿Wendy...? O_O

**-Pregunta de Luis Carlos, Cartman ¿Los alienígenas te siguen metiendo sondas por el culo? **

**Cartman: **¡Que no me metieron ninguna sonda, solo fue un sueño!

**Kyle: **Aún la tiene metida en el culo :D

**Cartman: **¡Y tú la arena en la vagina! D:

**-Pregunta de LemonCake138, Craig, ¿los labios de Tweek saben a café?**

**Craig: **Todo Tweek sabe a café _(Pone una sonrisita pervertida al estilo Kenny)._

**Tweek: **¡Gah!

**-Preguntas de KylieKasane, Kyle, ¿te gusta ser pelirrojo? **

**Kyle: **Me encanta ser pelirrojo, lo que no me gusta es tener el pelo tan afro, pero mi color de pelo me identifica :)

**¿Besarías a Cartman a cambio de que te deje en paz una semana entera?**

¡Claro que no! Además, conociendo al gordo seguro que no cumpliría su parte, igual que cuando conoció a mi primo :(

**¿Cuánto mides? **

Mido 1'65 metros, soy el segundo chico más bajito del salón después de Butters :(

**¿Me dejarías violarte? ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

Invítame a cenar primero y regálame un anillo bonito ;)

**-Preguntas de KylieKasane, Stan, ¿qué le viste a Wendy? **

**Stan: **Es lista, es guapa, tiene carácter y... _(Vomita) _Oh, mierda...

**¿Sparky es un pug?**

No, su raza es bóxer.

**¿Qué haría Brian Boitano?**

Brian Boitano contestaría a todas tus preguntas ^ ^

**¿Por qué el color de tu ropa es como el de tu mamá?**

Porque cuando era pequeño ella era quien me compraba la ropa.

**¿Tienes un amor gay?**

Bueno... Kyle es muy...

**Wendy: **¿Stan?

**Stan: **¡Claro que no, yo solo te quiero a tí Ky... Wendy!

**-Preguntas de KylieKasane, ¿harías un vídeo porno y me lo regalarías?**

**Kenny: **¡Por supuesto! Y si me das algo a cambio mejor ;)

**¿Cómo es que eres rubio si tus padres no lo son?**

Déjame darte una larga y entretenida charla sobre la reproducción humana y la genética, primero el hombre tiene que... **(CENSURADO PARA EL PÚBLICO SENSIBLE) **Y es por eso que yo soy rubio a pesar de que mis padres no lo son :D

**Si tuvieras que cogerte a Stan Kyle o Cartman para salvar al mundo, ¿a cuál te cogerías?**

Kyle obviamente, Bebe tiene toda la razón del mundo cuando dice que tiene un culo esculpido por los ángeles.

**-Preguntas de KylieKasane, Cartman, ¿te gusta Kyle?**

**Cartman: **No, no me gusta Kyle.

**¿Amas a Kyle?**

¡No amo a Kyle!

**¿Quieres violarte a Kyle?**

¡QUE NO ME LO QUIERO VIOLAR, ¿QUIÉN DEJA A ESTA TIPA PREGUNTAR AQUÍ?!

**Kenny: **Qué mal mientes algunas veces... _(Dice con una media sonrisa pícara)._

**¿Por qué lo acosas?**

Se lo merece, cumple las tres jotas, judío, de Jersey y pelirrojo (En inglés es jew, from Jersey and ginger, es grasioso).

**¿Por qué no admites que eres un maldito gordo?**

¡No soy gordo, soy fuertecito!

**-Pregunta de KylieKasane, Craig, ¿qué es lo que te haría más feliz?**

**Craig: **Un Tweek con un traje sexy de cobaya no estaría nada mal...

**Clyde: **Tío, estás enfermo D:

**-Pregunta de KylieKasane, Tweek, ¿por qué te gusta tanto el café?**

**Tweek: **¡Gah! Porque mis papás t-tienen una cafetería, ¡es ad-dictivo!

**¿Ya diste tu primer beso?**

S-sí, fue con diez, no t-trece, ¡Agh! ¡No lo recuerdo, demasiada presión!

**¿Por qué eres tan ukeable :3?**

¡Agh, demasiadas preguntas! _(Se arranca varios mechones de pelo y se va corriendo)._

**Craig: **Tienes toda la razón del mundo. _(Dice mirándole el trasero a Tweek)._

**-Pregunta de KylieKasane, Clyde, ¿cuál taco te gusta más?**

**Clyde: **¡La decisión más difícil de mi vida! Pero yo diría que los doritos locos tacos de Taco Bell.

Mmm... Doritos locos tacos... _(Dice babeando al estilo de Homer Simpson)._

**-Pregunta de KylieKasane, Kevin, ¿te casarías conmigo?**

**Kevin: **He leído las preguntas de Kyle, ¡tienes que elegir solo a uno! _(Coge una foto suya con la mano derecha y una de Kyle con la izquierda al más puro estilo Morfeo en Matrix)._

**...**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, si hay buena respuesta habrá un segundo capítulo, gracias a todos los que habéis contribuido con vuestras preguntas a este capítulo, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
